What love is made of
by ChamiRyokuroi
Summary: For 1827 Month! Because love is filled with short cute moments that we can never forget. (Small Tsuna and Hibari's one-shots not related to each other. Lot's of cute moments between this couple of idiots)
1. Chapter 1

Small One-shots I'll probably writte during all 1827 month. Inspired by a tumblr blog and filled with cuteness and moe.

Do not expect a plot because there is none...just enjoy this couple of idiots being cute ok?

Will probably update one per day...still not sure...but this will be updated until I ran out of ideas.

* * *

**Cooking is never easy.**

Tsuna has always been proud of his cooking skills. Even if he was known as Dame-Tsuna and failed in every single think he tried, cooking was not one of this things. He got the amazing cooking skills of his mother.

He could make the most complicated recipes without even looking at the recipes. Nothing was complicated for him when it was about cooking…nothing except cooking for his boyfriend.

Hibari Kyoya was well known for being the scary and powerful leader of Namimori's disciplinary committee. Everyone feared him and would do anything to please him, that included Tsuna. As the boyfriend of the scariest person in the city (probably the world) he did everything in his hands to keep him happy and calm, no one wants an angry Hibari going around town biting everyone to death right?

When Hibari had asked Tsuna to make him a bento last Friday he had been really happy. It was the first time Hibari asked him to do something aside from being quiet, not crowding, and follow nami-chuu rules. It was something so simple but it made him so happy, making a bento for the one you love sounded as a funny way to spend his mornings instead of the torture of Reborn's training, that's what he thought until he got a full page of everything Kyoya hated to eat.

Who would have thought that Hibari was such a picky eater!

And that is exactly why Tsuna was awake at 3 am a Monday morning looking like a mad man going through his mother's cooking books to find what to make for the bento. Making egg rolls was out of the question, Hibari hatted eggs, octopus sausages was his second option until he read that Hibari only ate sausages from a store 3 cities away from Namimori!

At 5 am he had given up on finding something that would fit all the ridiculous demands from his boyfriend and was now making a simple beef stew and simple rice.

"Ok… so I'll take out the potatoes, Hibari san hates potatoes, and the carrots have to be cut in the shape of what was it again? Oh right stars. The beef has to been perfectly cooked, he hates when it is hard to chew, and spices are out of the question so I'll use some soy sauce…will it even taste good? HIEEEE! I forgot to chop the garlic before adding it to the stew! Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!"

Reborn only watched with amusement at his idiot student's attempt at cooking for the cloud guardian. He finally decided to go back to sleep after the teen had almost burned the stew, panicked over a not perfect shaped carrot star and cried about how the rice was not the way Hibari wanted it and proceed to make it for the fourth time that night.

"Good luck dame-Tsuna, you'll really need it."

"Hie! This is the last time I'll ever cook for Hibari-san"


	2. Chapter 2

**What I want for Christmas.**

Hibari Kyoya, carnivorous, self-proclaimed ruler of Namimori, leader of the disciplinary committee of Nami-chuu, cloud guardian of the tenth boss of the Vongola Famiglia and the most powerful man in the mafia.

Everyone knows that He hates crowds and will bite to death whoever dares to do such a thing. So imagine the surprise of everyone when such a person was now in the shopping mall, in the middle of the day, during Christmas season and on top of that formed on line to get a picture with Santa!

He was surrounded by kids for god's sake! Said kids have been oblivious of the dangerous man and cried when their parents had attempted to get away from the young man. So their parents have no other option but stay, not without feeling a deadly glare on their backs, oh how lucky where the kids for being so innocents to their surroundings.

Tsuna was holding for dear life to his boyfriend's hand, trying to calm him down so he doesn't bite to death all the people in front of them.

"K..Kyoya, calm down! The…y were here first. Let's wait patiently ok?" Looking up at his boyfriend he left out a sigh when he noticed how he had considerably calmed down after his words.

Now that everyone was out of immediate danger he started to ponder why were them in line to get a picture with Santa? Kyoya hated crowding, he hated noise and to be sincere he hated almost everyone and everything, still that morning he had got him out of bed and dragged him to the shopping mall without saying a simple word. At first he thought he only wanted to buy something and hang out with Tsuna, but as soon as they entered the mall he was pulled to stand on line for a picture with Santa.

Why would Kyoya want a picture with Santa? Wait…would he even get one? I can't imagine him sitting on San…ok no…I can't even complete that idea, it is so utterly stupid and impossible! Maybe…maybe he wants a picture of me on Santa's lap!

Blushing he stared at his boyfriend's impassive face and then at the line of people in front of them.

He…he couldn't do that…right? I know he likes cute stuff…and he often hints that I am cute…so probably he wants a cute picture of me sitting on Santa…HIE! No no no no no! I can't do that! Oh god how embarrassing I am already 15 I can't sit on Santa's lap!

While he was panicking in his mind the line was getting shorter.

B..but what if he really wants it?…then…I…I'll do it.

Finally they were standing in front of Santa. Oh how much Tsuna just wanted to get over with this! He would sit on Santa's lap, he would let the sadist of his boyfriend to take a pic and then he would run away from there completely ashamed. Yes…perfect plan.

But before he could do any of that something he never has hoped to see happened. In front of him, sitting on Santa's lap as if nothing was wrong was Hibari Kyoya.

Was this a dream? Did he get caught on one of Mukuro's illusions?! Because that was completely imposible! Kyoya was calmly sitting on the fat man's lap and he was actually telling him what he wanted for Christmas!

Without thinking about it Tsuna got out his phone and took a picture of the…cute? Scene that was happening in front of him. Oh god…this is something he will remember for all of his life.

After what seemed to be hours but in reality were only minutes the fearsome teen got up from Santa's lap and started to walk away as if nothing. Tsuna snapped out of his fantasy world and ran to catch up with his boyfriend. Everyone they walked by would stare at them but said nothing. What they just saw couldn't be nothing else but the signal of the start of the apocalypses right?


	3. Chapter 3

**That is my side.**

Hibari Kyouya stared at his reflection in his bathroom's mirror. He had been there the last 20 minutes thinking about what was going to happen now.

This was the first time he was going to sleep with Tsunayoshi…not in a sexual way of course. His herbivorous boyfriend was still too innocent and young for that. But if Kyouya ever wanted to get a go with his boss he would have to first get him to feel comfortable with him right?

That's why he has planned this day from the start. They went to the park, had a picnic under the sakura trees, went back home and watched cheesy movie while cuddling with each other and when it has gotten late he had offered Tsunayoshi to stay the night with him.

His reaction was exactly what Kyouya imagined. First he had blushed, followed from averting meeting their eyes and a cute stuttering while he shyly agreed with him.

And now that he finally entered his room he found his boyfriend already on bed, watching the T.V. as if nothing was happening. Ok…a little not so much as what Kyouya was expecting. He had hoped to find him blushing, covering himself with the blanked and jumping as soon as he stepped inside the bedroom. But this was Tsunayoshi, you never knew what to expect with this boy.

Walking to the bed he was about to slide under the covers when he noticed something was wrong. Standing by the side of the bed he tried to decide what exactly was not right with his bedroom, but everything was the same except for the boy on the bed.

"Is there any problem Kyoya?"

His boyfriend asked while looking at him with those big brown eyes of his. Oh how much he hated those eyes, they would almost make him do anything his boyfriend wanted if it wasn't for his auto control. Then finally he noticed what was wrong. This herbivorous was sitting on the right side of the bed!

"Tsunayoshi stand up this moment and change sides"

Blinking innocently he looked at the bed and then again at his boyfriend. Kyouya knew he wouldn't dare to go against him. It was always that way with Tsu…

"No"

Excuse me?! What did he just said? Trying his best not to glare at the small male Kyouya repeated his statement just to be greeted again with a negative.

"No" pouting cutely he added "I always sleep on the right and I don't want to change"

"Now listen to me Tsunayoshi. This is my home and I sleep on the right, so get out and change sides now"

"No! I am the guest so I at least get to choose on what side to sleep right? And I want to sleep here!" Crossing his arms he glared, or tried, at Kyouya.

Soon enough a fight started between both boys. None of them was going to give up on this. After 2 hours they found themselves on the floor, Kyouya on top of Tsuna, holding him down with one of his tonfas on his lover's neck.

"So…ready to give up Tsunayoshi?"

"No!" Trying his best he attempted to stand up, but it was futile. "Fine! You can sleep on…oh..ohhh"

He was finally going to give up, but Kyouya didn't understand what with his herbivorous reaction, he now looked quite shocked, following his gaze the cloud guardian came to realize what he was so shocked.

The bed was completely destroyed.

"ehehehe…I think we went a bit out of control Kyouya"

"hmm…."

"so…want to sleep on the couch?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I swear I'll pay for it!**

"Sawada Tsunayoshi"

"Please!"

"Sawa…"

"Just this time please!"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because it is stupid"

"It's not stupid! It's called Having Fun!"

Looking down at his boyfriend Hibari's eye twitched at the sight. His 16 year old boyfriend, his herbivorous boss, the leader of the most feared mafia family in the world was sitting on the cart from the shopping mall they were at, while pouting adorably. And not only that, he even dared to ask him, the fearsome Hibari Kyouya, to push him around the shop!

Trying his best not to bring out his tonfas and bite to death his lover for showing such a childish demeanor he simply crossed his arms and stared at the brown haired teen.

"I already said no Tsunayoshi. Now get out of there before someone comes."

He was not going to give up on this. There was no way in hell he would do something as childish as that. He is Hibari Kyouya, the powerful, scary, sadistic leader of Namimori's disciplinary committee. But then Tsuna did … **that. **

_It is not going to work._

He looked at Hibari with big shiny brown eyes.

_I will not comply with this herbivore's demands._

His lip started to shiver.

_N..not this time…_

Small tears started to form by the side of his eyes.

Next thing Hibari was doing is pushing the cart by the aisles of the mall while his boyfriend smiled brightly, as if he was not about to cry just a few minutes ago, while sitting in between the groceries they had already selected. Oh! How much he hated those acting skills he had!

"Faster Kyouya!" Laughing like a kid he put his hand in the air. "Go Go Go Go!"

"Stupid herbivore" muttering he accelerated while trying his best to avoid the displays. Saying that he was not enjoying this would be a lie. Listening to his herbivorous laugh, seeing how something so simple could make the young boy happy was more than enough to bring a small smile to his lips.

Soon enough he found himself going even faster, ignoring the displays they brought down while doing close turns or the sound of annoyed customers that had to jump out of the way of the "crazy teens". They had forgotten about safety, how they would probably be banned from the shop or how much attention they were getting. It was funny! And that was the only thing that matters.

But their fun came to an end when they turned to the next aisle and there was the mall's manager looking quite scary. Tsuna Screamed, Kyoya tried to brake, the cart turned over and both teens crashed with the display to their left, bringing it down with them.

Broken soda's bottles around them, both teens covered on the sticky liquid, they looked up to the old man. If you asked them later they will swear, or at least Tsuna, that there was fire burning behind the man while he gave them the most frightening stare, only Kyouya's were that scary.

"Both of you out of my store now!" He barked while bringing both teens to their feet and pushing them to the exit.

"W..wait! I can pay the repairs!" The brunette said, trying to calm down the old man.

"I doubt you have the money, even if you do I better have you both far away from my shop."

Finally taking both of them out of the store he looked at them by the last time and said.

"From now on, you both are banned forever from my store!" with that said he stomped back inside the mall.

"hmmm…Kyouya?"

"Hn.."

"…We didn't get the groceries for Mom."

…They were in big problems.


	5. Chapter 5

**Not so Dame…**

Even if he was known as Dame-Tsuna, the only guy who could trip on his own feet, the guy whose grades where never over 0 (who does this guy has not been dropped out of school?), the only boss of a mafia family who could stutter while giving a speech, even if he was all of that he was not as dame as some people believed. He was amazing at cooking, terrifying while fighting and he could fly for goodness sake! What else could this boy hide?

Well…if you were to ask someone about what else this guy was good at it has to be his boyfriend, Hibari Kyouya. And right now he would answer, that he was really amazing at ice skating.

Kyouya stared at his boyfriend while he graciously slide on the ice, making turns, jumping and smiling one of those bright cheerful grins of him. Yes, Kyouya loved how graceful Tsunayoshi was right now, and he would be by his side enjoying this moment if not for a single problem. He had no idea how to skate.

Staying unmoving in the middle of the ice rink he glared at everyone who dared to look at him. He knew he was looking rather stupid right now, since he was pulled in the middle of the rink by his way to cheerful lover he hadn't moved one inch. He should have told Tsunayoshi that he can't skate but his pride didn't, he was not going to be looked down by anyone, not even his own boyfriend/boss.

And for the last minutes he have been staring at his boyfriend, watching how he moved trying to learn how to do it himself. By now he more or less knew what to do, so gathering up all his courage he tried to move.

Next thing he knew is that he was staring at the clouded sky of January while his back hurts like hell. A way to girly scream was heard and then the sight of that sky was blocked by his personal _sky_.

"K..Kyouya…are you ok?"

Ignoring the hand that was waiting to help him he tried to get up by himself, just to slip and end once again hitting the ice. Groaning he did another attempt just to end on the ice again, and again, and again. Before he could try his 5th attempt he was yanked up by small hands, and once he was standing a slim arm found its way around his waist.

"Kyouya, if you didn't know how to skate you should have told me"

Looking at the way smaller teen he frowned.

"I do not need help omnivore, if I don't know something I'll just have to learn by myself"

Laughing the brunette replied. "But why to do it alone when you can ask me?" Pulling one of those charming smiles he looked at his boyfriend and cloud guardian.

Looking away he remained quiet, his cheeks feeling a hotter by the moment. There was no way he was going to ask for help to this… weak cute adorable omnivore.

"oh…god…Ky..kyoya… are you blushing?!"

Trying his best to hide his small blush behind his bangs he didn't reply.

"You are blushing!"

Growling he looked back at his petite boss and without further advice he lowered his head and kissed him. It was a small innocent kiss, not lasting more than a few seconds and when he stand up again he stared, with satisfaction, at the now full red face of his lover.

"Now I am not the only one"

"…ehh...ehhm…"

"So, would you teach me how to skate now?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Dame-Tsuna**

"This has to be perfect"

Tsuna repeated for the 10th time that day. Since he woke up this morning his head has been hurting, he had been shaking no stop and he couldn't eat.

"I have to be perfect"

Looking himself on the mirror again he untied his tie and changed it for the black one, he tried to comb his hair just to find out that there was no way in hell it is ever going to do what he wants. Sighing he stands up straight and for once he liked what he saw in the mirror, his tailored black suit was perfectly ironed, his tie was neatly tied and his Italian shoes were shining.

"Ok... this is as good as I am ever going to look. Guess I am ready?"

A sudden kick behind his head sends him flying to the other side of the room and messing his just finished perfect look!

"Reborn! Why did you do that?!"

Sending a glare to the spawn of Satan who was his tutor he stands up and tried to fix his suit.

"Dame-Tsuna why are you still here?"

"Uh...?"

"It is already 9pm"

Reborn looked with amusement at the changes on Tsuna's face, his eyes grew, his face paled until it was as white as a sheet of paper and finally his body started to shake. Oh… how much he enjoyed looking at the extremely funny expressions of his dame-student.

Looking at his wristwatch Tsuna felt all the strength leave his body, he was late…he was really late!

"Hie! I told Kyouya that I would pick him up at 9!"

Running down the stairs he said goodbye to his mother and took out his car's keys.

_Kyouya is going to bite me to death! _

=====3 hours later=====

"I…I am so sorry Kyouya"

"It's nothing"

"But it was completely my fault!"

Hiding his face behind his hands he remembered what had happened.

* * *

He had been 30 minutes late to pick up Kyouya, that had given him a 20 minutes biting to death punishment, thanks god his boyfriend had been kind enough to not bite him too hard so his suit was still looking perfect.

Now he was driving while a pissed off Cloud Guardian was sitting by his side.

_It's ok…this can still be perfect._

Maybe he had failed to accomplish the first step of his plan but from now on everything will be just as perfect as he imagined.

Turning left he hoped to see the place he was driving to, but there was nothing, absolutely nothing!

"uh?"

"Any problem omnivore?"

"Uh..ah..no no no! Hahahaha" laughing awkwardly he turned the next street and tried to remember if he had made a wrong turn somewhere "We will be there soon Kyouya!"

1 hour later he was still lost. Turning to the right he prayed to all the gods that there was that place, but he only found more buildings and no sight of his destiny. He wanted to hit his head in the handgrip. How could he get lost in the city he has been living on the last 20 years?!

"We are lost"

It was not a question but a statement and Tsuna wanted the earth to open and eat him. He was once again making a fool out of himself in front of the person he loved.

"I am so sorry" He had already lost all hope, turning left he was now trying to remember his way back home when suddenly he saw it.

"It seems that we finally got here Tsunayoshi"

Smiling brightly and almost crying the Tenth boss of Vongola parked by the side of his destiny. It was the Cibo Restaurant, the most luxurious Italian restaurant in all Nanimori. If you wanted to eat there you would have to make a reservation 3 months before the date, it was by no mean any restaurant after all. It has a dress code, you couldn't bring any child and you should know at least the basics of Italian if you wanted to order something knowing what it was, or you could end with a plate filled with only caviar and a bill that would make you cry.

He had made the reservations, he had ordered a private both, which was something only movie stars or politicians could afford, he didn't want Hibari to complaint about the noise or crowd if they sat at a normal table and he also had ordered a bottle of Amarone Italian wine. Yes this would be perfect.

When he entered the restaurant he was greeted by a young man who asked him if he had a reservation.

"Yes, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi"

While the assistant checked the reservation he started to notice all the details the restaurant had, he had really made a good decision of choosing this place for this night. Everything will be perfect.

"I am sorry but your reservation has been taken"

"eh….eh?!"

"Well…you are 2 hours late and we gave it to someone else, we hope that you will come again"

No way…No way! This could not be happening!

* * *

Going back to the real world Tsuna looked around the table he was sitting at. It was a small, cozy, cheap Italian restaurant. The pasta was a bit overcooked and the oldest wine they had was only 10 years old, they even confused the water glass with the wine glass.

He knew they looked quite weird there. Everyone was staring at the two fancy males dressing on expensive looking suits while eating with the best manners everyone had ever seen. It was a weird sight in a restaurant where most of people were wearing simple jeans and shirts and kids liked to toss food to each other.

"I am so sorry"

He said again and looked at the man he loved, feared and respected. Hibari only looked at his boyfriend before stopping eating and looked straight into the eyes of the omnivorous of his boss and lover.

"It's ok" showing one of those weird warm smiles he rarely did, and that Tsuna loved, he continued. "Doesn't matter where, I just wanted to have dinner with you today"

Blushing like an idiot teenager Tsuna just stared like an idiot to his beloved guardian. He was right. It didn't matter where they were as long as they were together. Picking up his wine glass he made a toast.

"For our fifth anniversary"

Hibari just smirked before raising his own glass and added.

"And future years together"


	7. Chapter 7

**Let the blackmail begin.**

_This is not happening._

_This is one of Mukuro's illusions…_

Was the first thing that passed by Tsuna's head while he sat outside the door while listening to… that.

* * *

He had woken up a few minutes ago in the living room of his boyfriend's house. Once he noticed he was alone he headed for his lover's room.

He must have felt asleep by the middle of the movie and for sure Kyouya have left to do something else. Remembering the stupid comedy movie they had decided to watch today he smiled. It was one of those days he really enjoyed; no Spartan training from his tutor or any assassination attempt, today was a perfect day.

When he reached Kyouya's room he started to plan how to calm down his boyfriend. He must be really angry because he felt asleep at such a time.

_Well is not my problem that he was playing with my hair and that made me sleepy._

Tsuna just blushed remembering how "sweet" his boyfriend was today, so different from his usual's glares and biting to death, deciding that standing outside the bedroom was just stupid he gathered all his courage and opened the door. He had expected to see a sulking Hibari in the bed or the desk but there was no one.

Walking inside in the quietest way he could he think just where his boyfriend could had gone to. Had he left him alone at home? Was he really that angry? Before he started to get a hysteric attack he heard something that made him went completely still and his mouth to open in surprise.

_N..no way…_

He started to walk towards the only other door in the bedroom aside from the one he has gone into from. Quietly he slightly opens the door to see the figure behind the shower's glass. He stayed there for a few minutes listening to "that" before carefully closing the door and sitting just outside this.

_H…Hibari is singing in the shower!_

_This is not happening._

_This is one of Mukuro's illusions…_

Was the first thing that passed by Tsuna's head while he sat outside the door while listening to… that. But the more he heard the more he knew this was not an illusion but reality.

Without thinking he got out his phone and started to record. There was no way he is going to miss such an opportunity! Oh yes…this is perfect material for future black mail.

After all is not every day when you find out your boyfriend sings in the shower.

"Who would have thought Hibari likes pop"

He muttered while listening to Kyouya singing "Call me maybe".


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry that it took so long to update this. Hope you like this chapter

* * *

**I like it!**

The scissors shine brightly while he moves them towards his face. He looked at his reflection one more time, his grey eyes covered by silky black hair. He had neglected it and let it grow way too much and now it was getting annoying.

Hibari Kyouya stared at his hair one last time and remembered how he had decided to cut it. It has been in his last mission, he had to take care of one idiot who had dared to break Omerta, it was an easy job and he knew Tsunayoshi had only given it to him so he could be out of the mansion at the same time that pineapple bastard was coming.

He softly smiled remembering his omnivorous lover. The 22 year old Tsunayoshi had really grown up and he wasn't Dame-Tsuna anymore. He had only accepted the mission with the promise of a nice date with his lover when he came back. So he had decided to take care of it quickly, everything had been going perfectly until the moment when he was about to give the final blow, his hair had gotten in his way and he had missed, giving his prey the opportunity to run away.

It had been stupid, and after a few minutes he had composed himself and followed his prey and bites him to death with new found desire. After that he had decided he had to cut his hair.

He should have gone to that Miura girl who always hangs around the mansion but the fact that she still wanted to become the wife of Tsunayoshi made him really angry. Didn't she understand she had no opportunity with his Tsunayoshi? Instead he decided to do it himself.

He separated his bangs and put them between the scissors. It should be easy. He just has to cut an inch so that it won't cover his sight. He held the scissor tightly and got ready to cut it, but then there was a loud bang followed by the sound of scissor cutting hair.

Kyouya looked at the black hair on top of the table and then at his reflection again, his grey eyes now visible, then he turned towards the door, the source of the loud bang, and stared at the young mafia boss standing in the entry of his room.

Tsuna had wanted to see Kyouya as soon as he came back from his mission. He had looked all around the cloud guardian's favorite places before deciding to check on his room. He was so eager to see his lover he didn't knock at the door and just opened it, but he had used to much force and the door open too far and collided with the wall making a loud "bang" sound, and right after that he heard the sound of scissor.

Looking up he watched at the face of his cloud guardian and held down his laugh. It seems he had chosen the worst time to ignore his modals and walk into the aloof cloud's room. But this sight was priceless! Kyouya had cut too much hair and now half of his forehead was visible while the other half was hide behind silk black hair.

Kyouya looked at his lover and how his shoulders where shaking with contained laugh. He preferred to ignore it and looked once again at his reflection. This was not as easy as he had expected.

_I guess I have no other option._

Before he thinks more about it he brought up the scissor again and starts to cut his hair way shorter than he had expected.

"K..Kyouya?"

He didn't look back at his boss and continued to cut his hair until it was all even. It was too short, almost like that of the sword herbivore. He didn't like it.

Tsuna continued to watch carefully at the face of his lover and how it darkened and showed how much he obviously hated the way his hair had ended. Feeling slightly guilty he walked to the side of his Kyouya and smiling at him tried to make him calm down.

"It doesn't look that bad"

The cloud guardian just sulked more.

"I think… it suits you"

The deathly aura started to appear making the Decimo to shake slightly.

"You… look really handsome"

Tsuna could almost feel daggers stabbing him.

"I like it, I really like it!"

He was running out of options so he just followed his intuition, he had finally learned to listen to it, and ran his fingers through the, now short, black locks of hair.

"I really like it"

Kyouya relaxed a bit when those fingers started to play with his hair, making Tsuna relax as well when the deathly aura started to fade.

If Tsuna was telling the truth then he could grew used to have his hair short. Looking up at his lover he was about to say something when he noticed the surprised look on Tsuna's face.

"You look like your TYL self! So this is how you got that short hair! Wow! I always thought it was because of fashion but it was actually my fault!"

All the love feelings left his body and smirking again he got up and brought out his tonfas. Tsuna just paled and took a few steps back.

"K..kyouya?"

"Indeed it was your fault, for that…I'll bite you to death"

Tsunayoshi didn't think it twice before turning around and ran away from his angry lover. Hibari smirk just grew and started to chase his omnivore boss around the mansion, now without hair to obstruct his sight and make him loose track of his prey.


End file.
